Hello, Lulu Pt 5 WHJ series
by tojo1973
Summary: Elizabeth and Lulu have a talk.


Okay, so Lulu has grown on me these past few weeks. I actually like her and think she has grown up. I also understand her blind loyalty to her brother, she just wants him okay. I thought that having Lulu on their side would be a good thing.

I'm not all that thrilled with this one, but I needed to move the story along and used Lulu to do it. LOL.

I think Audrey is next. So bringeth the angst. Enjoy.

Tonie

Elizabeth, Jason and the boys were walking through the park, enjoying the last few days that summer had to offer. Things had been quiet for a couple weeks, giving both of them a chance to fall into an easy routine.

Elizabeth had finally given up the pretense of living in Sonny's old penthouse. All three of them had been spending the night at Jason's anyway. After a few weeks, she finally admitted that she wanted them all under the same roof, Spinelli included. So they packed everything up, and moved it all across the hall. The only redecorating Elizabeth did was in the Master Bedroom and Spinelli's room. The boy couldn't stop praising her after seeing his newly painted, "manly blue and green" room.

They stopped at a bench and sat down, where Cam climbed up into his mother's lap and Jason took Jake out of his seat, holding him with his back against his chest. Jason seemed lost in thought, absently running his thumb over the baby's tiny fingers. Elizabeth tapped him on the shoulder lightly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what are you thinking about so hard over there?"

Jason shrugged, looking up at her. In his eyes, she saw every emotion he was feeling; happiness, love, acceptance.

"I never thought I would have this; you, Cam, Jake. It hits me every once in a while how lucky I am."

Elizabeth smiled, moving her hand up to caress his cheek.

"You deserve it all, Jason. You always have."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, lingering a moment. The clearing of someone's throat broke their moment however. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up, trepidation filling her.

"Lulu," she said, looking down.

Lulu had noticed the four of them a few minutes ago. She was unsure if she should approach them at all. She hadn't spoken to either of them since her brother told her that he knew about Jake, then left town to help Luke with their mom.

Just then Cam slid from his mother's lap, running over to the young lady.

"Auntie Lu!" He wrapped his arms around her legs and hugged her. She bent down and brought the little boy into her arms, hugging him tightly. Tears were sliding down her cheek.

"Hey Cam. You having fun?"

Cam nodded. "We played on the swings, and ate ice cream!" he said energetically.

Lulu smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

Jason thought it was time to get the boys somewhere else while Elizabeth and Lulu talked.

"Hey Cam, why don't we go get some smoothies for all of us?" Cam nodded his approval and walked over to Jason, who place Jake back in his stroller, giving Elizabeth a small smile, which she returned in thanks. Both women watched them leave before Elizabeth turned to look at her ex-sister-in-law.

"Lulu, I want to tell you how sorry I am. I never should've let anyone believe that Lucky was Jake's father. I don't have an excuse other than the fact that at the time, I thought I was doing what was right for everyone. I know you are angry, and I know you probably hate me, but I want you to know that I still love you like a little sister, and I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I-"

"Okay, Elizabeth stop," she interrupted, walking over to the bench and sitting next to her. "You were doing what you thought was right. You were trying to keep my brother clean. As mad as I was at first, I can't fault you for that."

Elizabeth looked over at her in shock, then remembered that Jason had told her that Lulu had known for a while, along with Spinelli.

Lulu continued, "When I first found out, I was so angry. That's why I was so short with you. It was right before you and Lucky were about to be remarried and this huge secret came flying into my lap. I was all ready to tell him, Elizabeth. But after I talked to him, I realized what you were doing; you were trying to keep him off the drugs. I can't fault you for trying to keep my brother from going over the edge again."

Elizabeth's face was wet with tears as she listened to Lulu.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Lulu shrugged, "I guess I saw how you yourself were struggling with keeping this secret, so why should you have any more stress of knowing that I know and being scared that me or Spinelli would say something." She looked down at her hands before continuing, "When I spoke to Lucky before he left, I told him that I already knew. He wasn't happy with me. In fact, he hasn't contacted me at all since then. I think I might have lost my brother."

Elizabeth took the younger woman's hand in hers and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry Lulu. Lucky's very angry right now, but I'm sure he loves you enough to understand why you didn't say anything." Elizabeth hesitated before asking, "Have you spoke to Nikolas at all?"

Lulu snorted and shook her head, "My half-brother is an absolute jack-ass, let me tell you. He layed into me pretty good about not saying anything when I found out. He refuses to talk to me. I don't have anyone left, Elizabeth." Lulu broke down and sobbed.

Elizabeth moved closer and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"That's not true. You will always have me, Lulu. We may not be sisters-in-law anymore, but we are still family and always will be. My sons will know their Aunt Lulu, and you will always have a shoulder to lean on in me, if you ever need it."

Lulu smiled through her tears. "That means a lot to me. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I want to be there for you and the boys, and even Jason. Under all that ice, is a really great guy. When he shows it," she laughed.

Elizabeth laughed with her and nodded, "Only a lucky few get to know the real Jason. Once you do, you just can't help but care."

Lulu smiled as she looked at Elizabeth. "You are really happy, aren't you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I really am, Lulu. I have tried so hard to do what everyone wanted me to do for years. I'm finally doing what I want, and it feels wonderful."

"I'm happy for you, then." She hugged her then before standing up.

"Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Logan at the coffee shop." She rolled her eyes. "Why do I even put up with that idiot?"

Elizabeth smiled knowingly, standing up with her.

"Because you can't help who you fall in love with."

Lulu blushed, looking down.

"I don't know about love, but he definately has an effect on me. I'll talk to you soon. Maybe we can set something up where I can take the boys for the night so you guys have some time alone." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"Okay, enough. I'll talk to you soon." With a last hug, she watched as Lulu disappeared down the path, only to have Jason and the boys coming up behind her, Cam walking over to her with a large smoothie in his hand.

"This is for you, Mommy." He held the drink out with both hands up to her, which she quickly took from him, kissing the little boy on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweety." She stood up straight and took a sip from her cup, then looked up into Jason's worried eyes.

"Everything okay?" He asked. He knew she needed time with Lulu, but he also knew how Lulu could be at times. He understood that it was quite possible people would turn on them when they found out, but he hated that Elizabeth would be turned away by anyone she loved.

Elizabeth smiled, reaching over and kissing him softly on the lips for reassurance. Holding the back of his head, she looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Everything is perfect."

And it was perfect, for now.


End file.
